Gang Wars and Forbidden love
by XxX-Fire-Fairy-Witch-XxX
Summary: AU- In the city of Tokyo there are two gangs, The Crimson Blades and The Sliver-Dragons are at war, but now there fate would have, one from each side have fallen in love. Bryan/Oc/Hiro KaiHil RayMar maybe Bryan/Brooklyn/Oc/Hiro more pairings later.
1. Beginning of Fate

S-A-L - My seond Beyblade story, but this one is down on my own.

Brooklyn - She does't own Beyblade or any of the character,

S-A-L - Apart from Miki she my Oc, and if did own it I would make so Hiro appear more than just season

Brooklyn - Enjoy the story

* * *

It's was a beautiful calm quite day, there a light breeze so it wasn't to hot nor to cold, but soon it would because even more colder as the autumn was just around the corner, but on the day it wasn't so quite in one house, no on this day there yelling

It's was a beautiful calm quite day, there a light breeze so it wasn't to hot nor to cold, but soon it would because even more colder as the autumn was just around the corner, but on the day it wasn't so quite in one house, no on this day there yelling. Who was yelling you ask, a brother and sister, but in this household it was normal for them. The brother was telling his sister not to leave the house on her own, sure it was normal to protect his sister, even if the brother was younger than sister.

The sister of the two had mid-length red hair and bangs going down both side of her face, making her face look smaller than it was, her eyes were forest Green, and anyone who looked into them could get lost them. She was wearing a blue halter-neck with flowers down the right of the top, also wearing blue three-quarter length jeans and a pair of red tennis shoes and was the 5ft3.

Brother like his sister also had red hair, but unlike his sister, his hair was in unusual style, it all most looked like a pair of aeroplane wings and then two bits of hair over his face, the amount of hair gel he used to get it like, made his sister laugh. He was his normal clothes, an Orange plain top and a white jacket. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots and was at lest a head taller then his sister.

'' You can't tell me what to, I am 22 years old, not 7'' A woman called out to her brother,

'' I am leader and I say what go, Miki'' The male voice to his sister, is who we can see is called Miki,

'' Well Tala, I am not part of this gang, I am here, because you didn't want anything happen to me, because you think I can't protect myself, what I can'' Miki said to her younger brother, who called Tala.

The sibling just kept yelling at each, about anything they could throw in, everyone in the mansion, was just paid no heed to it, but for one gray hair man, who was sitting a couch watching, it was starting to get to him. They had done this for over an 2 hours, and he was about to snap.

'' Will the both of you SHUT UP'' He said to them both.

Both Tala and Miki looked at their friend, who had just told the two of them two shut up. Miki let a laugh out at the look on her brother, but it only there for about few second.

'' I've go with her, if that make you feel better'' He said his leader,

'' Bryan, you sure'' Tala asked, unsure of what to say.

Since he had known Bryan what seem like forever, but he didn't seem to like doing anything that seem to have something to do with Miki, but he watched over the last few months, that he helped, if she asked.

'' Yes, if it mean you two stop fighting'' He said to them both, walking out the room.

Miki turned to her bother and looked at him and stuck her tongue out at him and walked out the room picking her up, '' See you later little brother'' She said to him.

When she got to the door she saw Bryan leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, she walked up him and looked up him. Since she known him, he had been one that like to cause problem for her, and if she asked for help, he wouldn't, but over that few months he had help her out. Miki had seen him grow in handsome man from a pain ass boy. To her, his hair was a soft gray, one from then it was raining, her fav kind of weather and his eyes a lilac and they look soft but strong at the same time.

'' Staying not nice'' He said to her, opening one eyes and looking at her

Miki turned her head side to hide the small blush, she could see from the corner of her eyes a smirking Bryan, '' shall we go'' She said to him.

Soon both of them had left out the front door, not noticing the two pair of eyes on them, one pair were golden and another pair dark blue, both eyes looked at each other and a smirked appeared.

'' Do you think that she'll break his heart, Mariah'' The blue eyes person said to golden eyes person call Mariah

'' It's more than likely, but you saw how she looked at him, who knows with them two'' She said back to her,

The two if them talked together, the sound of footstep was soon heard as they walked closer to both of them.

'' Marian, Mariah what are you doing '' A voice said from behind.

Both girls turned their head round see to a boy with blond hair, he had a white jacket on with a red top under it and a pair of black trouser on.

'' Why would think we were doing something, Enrique'' Marian said to him, with a devilish smile.

'' When your two, your always up to something'' He said to them both,

'' We were just watching Miki and Bryan, more to fact, Miki eyeing Bryan'' Mariah said to him.

'' Are you sure, those aren't ones to get along'' He said to them both,

'' Well Bryan just office to go with Miki so she could go out'' She said to him

'' And plus, over the last few months Bryan help Miki if she need help'' Marian said to him.

Soon in the busy street of Tokyo, Both Miki and Bryan were walking down the street, heading towards the shops. As Miki looked in a few shop, Bryan was watching out The Sliver-Dragons, the gang that rivalled their own gang Crimson Blades. Both gangs have been at war from the time they were formed. When it came down to safely of the gang, Tala always put his sister as his highest priority first, she wasn't part of the gang, but she stayed with Tala and knew all of the dangers, that was the reason she lived there instead of in her own. Tala made sure that if she went out, she had someone with her and because of that he thought that if The Sliver-Dragons knew about Miki they would try and kidnapped her and use her against him.

Bryan looked at Miki and saw her smiling as she was looking into a shop at had animals in, and a puppy in a window was standing on it's back legs with it front paws on the glass with it tongue hanging out making her laugh lightly. He wouldn't admit to anyone but when he looked at Miki, he couldn't help but feel something for her, but didn't know what.

Bryan looked around for any signs of the other gang, but saw nothing and then turned back to where Miki and saw her gone. He went over to where she was, and still saw no sign of her.

'' Shit'' Bryan said, as he went looking for her

As Bryan was looking he thought about what Tala would do to him, if he knew that Bryan had lost Miki.

'' Where the hell can she be'' He said to himself, while looking out for Miki and any Silver-Dragon gang members.

Miki had finally gotten away from Bryan and his watchful eyes. She loved her little brother but sometimes, there was only so much she could take. Miki kept looking in the window of shops to what they had, and if she need anything from the shops. She looked round and saw the shop that she likes to go in when she got the chance. She head over to the shop and entered it. She started to look round the shop and saw Salima over by the counter.

'' Hi Salima'' Miki said to her, walking over to her

'' Hi, what you doing here, with out anyone'' Salima asked, with a raised eye-brow

Miki just smirked at her, '' I got away from Bryan'' She said to her, '' so how you been'' She asked leaning against the counter,

'' I've been fine, business has been good, Greg get back tomorrow, so I'm happy'' She said.

Miki laughed a bit and then smiled at her, '' I'm glad, but I had better go, before Bryan find me'' She said to her, as she walked over to her door and waved goodbye and left the shop.

'' Bye'' Salima said to as Miki left.

Once outside, she head off and looked in window of other shops. She soon head over to a food shop, so she could make dinner for everyone to night. She got to the shop that she wanted and entered. She started to look round the shop trying to find the food she need for dinner, so that she could cook a great dinner and pudding as for everyone in the gang, so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking to night. Soon Miki had all the stuff she need for, so she cook dinner. She then head over to the check-out and paid for all her food, packed her bag and then left the shop. As Miki was leaving the shop, she felt someone walk into her, causing her to fall to the ground and her bag went flying from her hand, causing some of her food to fall out of the bag.

Miki picked her stuff off the ground and placed it back in the bag. Once all her stuff was back in her bag, she saw a hand in front of her. Miki took the hand and then looked up to see who it behold and found herself staring in to a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.

Little did Miki know that this in counter would change her life, but it would for the better or worse, but one thing was for sure it would create Forbidden love.

* * *

S-A-L - I hoped you like, Bryan do the R&R

Bryan - No

S-A-L - Don't make me show yoai pictures of you and Tala

Bryan - Glares You wouldn't

S-A-L - Smirks and hold picture Sure about that

Bryan - People Rate and Review plz


	2. Memeber in each gangs

Tala Gang

**Tala Gang**

Tala - Leader

Miki

Bryan

Spencer

Kai

Robert

Johnny

Oliver

Enrique

Julia

Raul

Mariah

Lee

Ozuma

Dunga

Joseph

Mariam

**Garland Gang**

Garland - Leader

Brooklyn

Ming-Ming

Crusher

Mystel

Hiro

Tyson

Daichi

Max

Michel

Emily

Rick

Eddy

Ray

Gary

Kevin

Miguel

Mathilda

Hilary


	3. The Coffee Shop and Accidental Kiss

S-A-L - Chapter 2 of my Beyblade story.

Brooklyn - She does't own Beyblade or any of the character,

S-A-L - (Jumps Brooklyn) Apart from Miki she my Oc, and if did own it I would make so Hiro appear more than just one season

Brooklyn - Stop jumping me

S-A-L - Your too cute not to jump

Brooklyn - ( Blushes) Enjoy the story

* * *

As Miki looked at her person in front her breath go caught in her throat. There kneeling in front of her was one of the most handsome man she had seen. He had blue hair and some of it seem to be tied back and had 3 bits of hair on each side, going over his eyes a bit. He then stood up, pulling Miki with him. Once Miki was standing up, she saw he was taller than her by about a head and half. She could also see that he was wearing a yellow jacket with a white top with a pair of cream trouser and brown shoes.

'' Are you ok'' He asked her

'' Yes, I'm fine thank you'' She said to him,

'' Let me make it up to you'' He said to her with a small smile

'' Sure, I've loved to'' She said to him with a smile, '' Lead the way'' She said

Soon the both of them were walking down the street, talking to each other about random thing and what they like and found they had a lot in common, but one thing they did not say to each other, is that they were in different gangs. Miki knew that she couldn't go round saying she apart of the Crimson Blades, not known who was apart of The Sliver-Dragons Gang. Soon they got coffee shop and sat down at a table. Soon a waiter came over and took their orders.

'' So Hiro, do you have any siblings'' She asked him

'' Yer, I have a younger brother'' He said, as the drinks come over.

'' Seem to have anything in common, I one too, but he to overprotective'' She said to him, as she picked her drink.

Soon the both them were talking about each other past, and others thing, it was if they had known each other since children, but not less than 20 minutes, they were complete strangers to each other.

About another 30 minutes both them had finished their coffee and still talking to each other, when Miki felt her phone off and took it out and saw it was Bryan and canal the call and placed it back in her pocket and looked at Hiro.

'' I've got to go,'' She said, and pulling a piece of paper and pan out and wrote something down on it, '' Here my number'' She said to him.

'' I guess I shouldn't kept you'' He said to her, and picked the piece of paper up

'' I've had a great, we should do it again, so call me'' She said to him, picking her bag up.

Once Miki had left the coffee shop, she took her phone out and then dialed Bryan number, known that she would get an ear full when he found her. Miki kept dialing but still got no answer. She placed her phone back into her pocket and head back down the street and looking for Bryan. Miki was soon waiting at a pair of traffic light waiting to cross the road, when she felt arm on top her head.

'' Where have you been'' A male voice said to her

'' Shopping with out anyone watching over me'' She said to him

Soon both they were walking a crossing the road and then head down the street that Miki had been walking down earlier that day. As they both kept walking on, a rumble could be heard, and then the heavens open, completely soaking the two from head to toe. By the time they both got home to the mansion, Miki was in Bryan arms as he held her bridal so wouldn't fall and her head was turn to the side so it was against his chest. Bryan kept hold of Miki and her bag full of food, and looked down at her to see she was sleeping soundly against him; He let a sigh and knock on the door unable to get his keys out.

Soon the front door open, and there standing in front of Bryan was a smirking Tala. Bryan just glared at him and walked pasted him not saying word and head up the stairs case to take Miki to her room, and then would get one of the girls to change her out clothes her wet clothes in to dry ones. Once Bryan had got to Miki room he open the door and head over her bed where he lied her down. Once she was on her bed Bryan lent down to her face also most as if he was going kisses her, but he moved over to her ear and whispered something in to her ear and then moved some of her hair from her face. Soon he left her room but not before looking back her, he hated to admit even to himself, but he was starting to believe that he was falling in love Miki, his leader and best friend older sister.

Miki woke up nap about hour later, found still in wet clothes from when she and Bryan got caught in the rain. Miki soon got her bed and was standing next to her bed and then took off her wet clothes and then head into the bathroom that was connective to her bedroom. After showering Miki come back in to her room with a towel wrapped round her, she then went over to her closet and took some dry clothes. She dried her body off and then put her clothes on her feeling nice and warm now. Miki then took towel and dried her hair as much as she could then put if up in to a bun and then left her room and head downstairs. Once downstairs she head in to the kitchen to start to make dinner for everyone. Once Miki was kitchen she got out all the food out so that she could start dinner, before that she out her hair up with a clip and washed her hands and started to make dinner. After moving a round the kitchen cooking dinner, Miki soon stop moving and lent against the counter and saw Bryan come in. As she watched him enter she gave him a smile, soon he come in the kitchen and didn't noticing the leg of a chair sticking out, as he walked closer he tripped over it chair leg, Miki seeing him trip went over to catch from fallen to the floor but didn't anticipate what would happen next. When Miki open her eyes she saw a pair lilac eyes staring down in her and felt something soft on her lips, and felt a hand on her cheek as the kiss got deeper, but as soon as it started it was finished. Soon the weigh was lifted from Miki chest, allowing her sit up to see Bryan leaving the kitchen and head off somewhere. Miki traced her lips with fingers, not believing what just happen between her and Bryan.

'' Did he, Dose he'' Miki said to herself confuse about that happen.

Miki didn't noticing the stare from a pair of icey blue eyes that belongs her cute young yet overly protective brother.

'' Why are you on the floor'' He asked her

'' I tripped over'' She said to him, getting off the floor.

'' How long till dinner'' He asked her

'' When it done, now go away till it done'' She said, waving her hands toward him.

Once Tala was gone, Miki started to move round the kitchen again to start to make the dessert for everyone, while the dinner was cooking, keeping her mind off what happen. Once the dessert was done she placed it in the over to cook. As she waiting for everything to cook, she went into the dinning room and put the cutlery out and then head back into the kitchen where she felt her phone go off and pulled it out and answered it.

'' Hello'' She said to the person

'' Hello Miki'' The voice said, causing Miki to smile

'' Hiro, how are you'' She asked him

'' Wet, I just got home'' He said, causing Miki to laugh

'' I already got caught in it on the way home, about nearly 2 hour ago now,'' She said to him, with amusement in her voice

'' I see you find it funny'' Hiro said to her, and she could hear amusement in his voice,

'' Of cause I do, why wouldn't I '' she said to him,

Both of them kept talking, till Miki heard the timer on the over go off, and told Hiro that she had to go and would talk to him later, and then hanged up. Miki placed her phone in her pocket and got a pair of oven-glove on and took the food out of the oven and placed it on side.

'' Something smell good'' A voice said from behind Miki

'' It's not as good as your cooking, Ollie'' Miki said to him, turning round to face him, '' can you tell everyone dinner done plz'' She asked

'' Sure'' He said as he head off to go and get everyone,

Miki then got the plates out and then started to dish out the food on to the plates, and made sure everyone had the some amount as everyone. Once it was dished out, she took the plates in to the dinning room and placed the plates on placemat for where everyone would sit. Once all the plates were where they were meant to be everyone was in the dinning room and sitting down. When Miki sat down, she was across from Bryan, she kept from looking at him and ate her dinner in quite, as she was in her own little world still thinking about that happen earlier in the kitchen, feeling even more confuse than she had when he kissed.

" MIKI'' A loud voice said, that belong to Julia another female of the group

" Huh, what'' Miki said confused, as to why Julia was yelling at her

" We're been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes'' Enrique said to her, as Miki saw everyone apart from Bryan staring at her

" Oh, I was think about something'' Miki said to them, rubbing the back of her head,

" And what were you thinking about then'' Ozuma said to her

" That is my own business, I've go dish the dessert up then'' Miki said to them and stood up from the table and head from the dinning room into the kitchen.

Miki got the bowls out of the cupboard and started to dish out the dessert again to make sure everyone had the some amount as well, seeing how Johnny and Raul usually fought over who bit was bigger.

" So what were you thinking about'' A voice said from the doorway.

Miki turned round and looked at Tala, raising an eyebrow at him, and turn back to dishing the dessert, not answering her brother.

" Go and give these to everyone'' She said to him

She put some bowls on a tray and took then went back into the dinning room and gave everyone their dessert and picked up plates and put them on to the tray so she could take back in to the kitchen. Once back into the kitchen Miki open the dish-washer and placed the plated in there.

" Miki, I will not ask again, why are being distance from everyone'' He said to her, watching from the doorway

" What I do is my own business, I don't have to tell you anything, I'm 22'' She said to him, turning around and faced him.

" I am your brother, I have a right to know'' He said to her

" No you don't, if it had anything to do with you, I would tell but it doesn't, so just drop already, I don't need you inferring with my business'' She said to him.

As Miki walked past him, Tala grabbed hold of her arm stopping her going any further, and looked look at her with an angry expression. Miki tired to pull her arm away from Tala hold, but as she did, the hold got tighter and started to hurt,

" Tell what is going on'' Tala demand,

" I told, it has nothing to do with you, now let go'' Miki said to him

" Not till you tell me'' He said to her again, keeping hold of her,

" Tala let go, your hurting me,'' She said, feeling the still getting tighter, " TALA, YOUR HURTING ME'' She yelled at him, as tears were forming in her eyes.

Tala snapping out of his anger and looked down at his sister and let go her arm, showing a red mark as to where he was holding, he moved back, causing Miki to get through and leaving the kitchen and head down the hallway to the staircase, what she went up most likely going to her room. Soon the door from the dinning room opens to show Bryan standing there with a raised eyebrow.

" What did you do to her'' Tala asked him, trying to keep his anger under control.

" I haven't done anything'' He said to him

" Then why is she being distance, even to me'' He said to him, " If I find you're a reason for it, then I will hurt, good friend or not'' Tala said to him, before leaving kitchen.

Bryan watched as his best friend left him in the kitchen, wondering what he meant, then remember what happen early in the Kitchen with Miki, then muttered something in Russian then left the kitchen. Unaware of a pair of amethyst eyes watching him that belongs to a certain Russian.

* * *

S-A-L - Yay, their will be more Hiro next chapter

Tala - Damn that Bryan

Bryan - What did I do

Tala - You now what you did

( As Tala and Bryan kept fighting)

S-A-L - R&R plz, Now to stop Tala and Bryan from killing each other


	4. A punch and A date

S-A-L - Yo, chapter 3, It took longer then I hought

Hiro - She does't own Beyblade or any of the character,

S-A-L - Apart from Miki she my Oc, and if did own it I would make so Hiro appear more than just season

Hiro - I appear more, should I feel speical,

S-A-L - Of couse, Brooklyn would of been Jumped by now

Hiro (Sweat-drop) - Enjoy the story

* * *

It's been 3 days since Bryan had kissed Miki and 2 days since Miki been out of her room, she refused to open the door to anyone. The only person Miki had talked is Hiro that over the phone. The moment she had talk to him, he had asked her what was wrong and she had told him. While the two had talked Hiro had asked her out on date, and she had accepted, now she just head to get out without anyone following her and that where Salima comes in. Miki had gotten in contact with Salima and she said that would help, she knew how protective that Tala could be of her.

Miki was laying her bed staying up at the ceiling, with her phone next to her bed; she had just finished talking with Hiro, and couldn't wait for their date. Every time she talked to him, she felt her flutter heart. Miki closed her eyes to fall asleep and have a nap when she heard a loud bang on her door,

'' OPEN THE DOOR NOW'' She heard her younger brother,

Miki turned on her side and pulled the pillow over her head, to block out any noise so she nap, but it seem that she wasn't going to get that. As Miki tighten the pillow over her head, the gang going louder as will as the banging.

'' Miki what are you hiding from me! What is wrong?'' Tala shouted through the door,

Miki having enough of this, grabbed her I-pod and put her head-phones in and put her music on as loud as it would go without hurting her ears, she wasn't going to listen to it, she want to leave but knew couldn't unless she wanted to see her brother. She looked to her window and then shook her head, she was 2 stores high, and couldn't make it with out breaking something. Miki was brought back to her real world then she heard her door slam open. She looked over and saw Tala standing in the door way with a pissed look on his face. She sat up watching as he came over to her, he grabbed her arms and held on tightly to her, stopping leaving.

'' Tala let me go'' Miki said to him, trying to move away,

'' Not till you tell me what hell is wrong'' He said to her, over powering her stopping her from moving

'' There nothing wrong'' She said to him, stilling trying to get away, feeling Tala hold was hurting.

'' I am not fool Miki now tell me'' He said to her

'' Could of fooled me then'' She said to him, turning her head away from him.

'' Miki do not test my patience'' Tala said to her in a warning voice, as he kept the hold on her arms

'' Tala your hurting me, let go'' She said to him, trying to plz away

'' I'm not letting go until you tell me what is wrong'' He said to her

'' Why should I tell you, it not like you every cared before about what was wrong'' She said to him, as she tried her moved her arms away.

Tala just glared down her, he always worried about no matter what the it was, he hated to see her upset, hurt or crying, just because he didn't showed it, doesn't mean he didn't care.

'' I do care, now tell me, I'm your brother, plz'' He said to her, letting go of her arms a bit.

'' Why do you care so much, if Bryan kissed me'' She shouted at him, as tears fell from her eyes.

Miki felt Tala let go of her arms and she then brought her knees to her chest and warped her arms round her legs. She then felt herself being pulled toward Tala, as he pulled her into a hug, as Miki still had tears running down her cheeks.

'' Why did he kiss me, why dose he have to make me so confuse'' She said, as more tears fell from her eyes.

Tala sighed to himself, being a protective younger brother was hard work sometimes, but the thought of his best friend kissing his sister and hurting made his blood boil. Soon Tala heard soft breathing and looked down at his elder sister and saw that she was sleep. He released her from his hold and laid her down on her bed and then pulled the covers over her, and then left her room. Tala soon walked down the hallway heading to the staircase, so he can go downstairs to the living room. Once he was there he was Bryan walk in to the. Tala just glared at him and walked up to him, with his hand clenched in a fist. Bryan raised an eyes brow at him and saw Tala walking up to him,

'' What wrong'' Bryan asked him

'' What wrong, I've tell you what wrong'' Tala said, as he raised his arm and hand and punched Bryan square in the face.

Tala stepped back and Bryan placed his hand on his nose, and then saw everyone looking at them.

'' What Fuck what that for'' Bryan said in a pissed of voice

'' Stay way from Miki'' He said as he went to punch Bryan but was stopped,

'' Tala, stop'' A voice from behind him said, holding on to Tala

'' Kai, let me go'' He said to him, trying to get out Kai hold so he get Bryan again.

Soon Bryan left the room, still holding his nose, what seem to be bleeding. Foot steps could be heard leading up the stairs. Then Kai let go of Tala and then Tala sat down on the couch. Soon everyone in the room apart from Kai left the room.

'' What was that about'' Kai said, as walked over to the wall and lent against it.

Tala looked over that Kai and closed his eyes, refusing to answer to Kai questions and wasn't planning to answer him either.

'' I'm guessing this has something to do with Bryan kissing Miki'' He said with his eyes closed,

Tala opened his eyes and glared at Kai; his knew this and didn't tell him. He didn't care about everyone else secrets but when it came to his sister welfare then he wanted to know everything, if it involved her.

'' You knew about, and didn't tell me'' Tala said to him,

Kai just nodded and opened his eyes and looked at him, '' Not my business, so I didn't say'' He said to him, and closed his eyes again.

Miki soon woke up and found herself laying her bed with her cover over, ' Tala' She thought to herself. And then sat in her bed and looked around her room and looked over at the clock and saw it 4pm. She through the covers off her and then pulled her phone out and then rang Salima saying she would be round about 5pm, and then that gave her 2 and ½ hours to get ready for her date. She then picked out some clothes to wear and then put them into a bag that would take with her to Salima and then put some make-up in and then a pair of shoes, she then put her keys and purse into her bag. Once she was done it was about 4.20pm and head out of her room and then headed downstairs, to wear her shoes and jacket it was. She put her shoes and then grabbed her jacket and then put it on. She was about to the open the door when she felt a hand on her, she tensed up thinking it was Bryan. She turned round and saw Tala.

'' Where are you going'' He asked her,

'' To Salima, we're having a girls night'' She said to him, with smile, '' I've be back in the morning'' She said as she went to open the front door.

'' Ok, be carefully'' He said to her, as he walked away

Miki looked at her brother with a raised eye-brow; usually he was the first to moan about her going out by herself, but she didn't push it, she open the door then stepped out into the late afternoon wind. She closed the door behind her and then head off to Salima home. It was about 4.55pm when she got to Salima and then rang the door-bell and then waited for Salima to open the door. Soon the door opens to show Salima.

'' Thanks for helping me out,'' She said to her

'' No Problem, I'm just glad I get to met him first'' She said with smile

Miki gave a laugh out and then walked in and closed the door behind her and both walked into the living-room. Soon it was getting closer to Miki date and soon she was getting ready for date.

Soon it was 7.45pm and Miki just adding the finishing touches to herself, and smiled to herself in mirror and then head in to the living room, where Salima was watching the T.V. Miki came and sat down with Salima,

'' You ready'' Salima asked her

'' Yep, just have to wait now'' She said to her, with smile, '' Only 10 minutes now'' She said.

10 minutes went by and soon there was a knock at the door, Miki got up and grabbed her coat and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw Hiro standing there.

'' Ready to go'' He asked her,

'' Yep, I've see you later Salima'' She said to her, and then closed the door.

Soon the both of them head down the street and headed into the town to where the movie-theatre was, talking to each other anything that popped into their head. Miki would give a little laugh out that something Hiro would say.

'' I'm glad my brother doesn't eat like then'' She said with smile

'' It Tyson could he would eat everything and anything he could get his hands on'' He said to her, shaking his head.

Soon they got to the movie-Theatre and saw the movie that playing and went for the movie Arachnophobia. Soon they head into the screen that movie playing in and went and sat down in there sits, waiting for there movie to start. Once the movie started with in the first 5 minutes she was clinging on Hiro arm.

'' More reason for me to hate spiders'' Miki whispers to him

She heard him give a laugh out, '' It's a movie it not real'' He whispered back to her, wrapping his arm round her.

During the movie Miki jumped at part that scared her and clung on to Hiro and he just kept his arm round her, comforting her. Soon the movie was finished and both of them got up head out of the movie-theatre and head out, Hiro still having his arm wrapped round her shoulders.

'' If I never see another spider movie, it will be two soon'' She said to him, shivering at the thought.

'' You must really hate spiders'' He said to her,

'' I do, having your younger brother put a spider on you when you sleep when you were 8 doesn't help'' She said to him, shivering at the thought, causing Hiro to laugh.

They both then head over to a sushi bar and soon went in and sat down a table, unaware of two pair of golden eyes watching them, with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Bryan - My nose still hurts

S-A-L - (Kisses nose better) Sorry, but it need to be done

Bryan - (Blushes)

Tala - (Smirks) R&R

Bryan - And S-A-L need ides for a job Miki could do, so far she has Waitress or a Teacher, if you have an other idea for jobs or the story let her now

S-A-L - Byebye


	5. A Starry Night and Kisses

S-A-L - Yo, chapter 4, It took longer then I hought

Hiro - She does't own Beyblade or any of the character,

S-A-L - ( Jumps Hiro) Apart from Miki she my Oc, and if did own it I would make so Hiro appear more than just one season

Hiro - ( Hold on to S-A-L) I know how Brooklyn feels now

S-A-L - Everyone loves my jumps.

Hiro (Sweat-drop) - Enjoy the story

* * *

After a while a couple could be seen coming out of the Sushi bar, both of them we're talking and laughing, soon they head over to the park that only had a few people in and most of them were just passing by. Soon the couple found a bench and sat down on it. Miki gave a shiver and wrapped her jacket around her more to keep herself warm, and then an arm pulled her closer to Hiro. Miki smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and looked to the starry night sky. Both of them just watched the stars in a peaceful silent, just enjoying each other company. Miki closed her eyes feeling the night wind blow her hair and past her face, she then reopen her eyes and went back to looking at the stars.

'' There so beautiful'' she said to him, shriving again

'' They are, but I know something better than stars'' He said to her, pulling her closer to keep her warm.

'' Really what'' She said to him, some what confuse over what he meant.

Hiro shook his head, and laid his head on top her Miki, but he had to admit she was cute when she was confused.

'' You'' He said to her, keeping his arms round.

As soon as Miki heard that, she felt her cheek get hot and hid her face from him, she could feel her heart falter more, she felt like she known him all over life but yet their only known each other 3 days, it almost like fate had made them met, as with they were soul mate.

'' Do you love at first-slight'' Miki said to him, looking up at him.

'' I don't know, why do you ask'' He asked her, as he looked down at her

'' This may sound stupid, but I feel like I've known you for years, and when I look at you, I feel my heart falter'' She said to him, wanting to go hid under a rock, as her face went completely red.

'' Then I would have to say I do believe in love at first slight'' He said to her, as he looked at her, '' because I feel the same way when I look at you'' Hiro whisper to her in a gentle voice.

Miki turned her face to his and looked in his warm chocolate brown eyes with her forest green eyes, to see if there was any lie but she found nothing, she saw he was telling the truth. She smiled at him and raised her hand to his cheek and lent up to him and stop briefly and then lent up further so her lips were touching his gently. Miki soon felt a hand under her chin tilting her head up and pressed his lips against her and pulled her closer to him, she then pressed her lips harder against his. Miki soon parted from him and stared in to Hiro eyes and smiled at him with the moon shimmer in her eyes. She snuggle up to him and watched the stars and then saw a shooting star go by and made a wished it on. Neither of them knew how long they had been sitting there watching the stars, but it was getting colder and Miki was getting colder and gave more shivers out.

'' I think about time, we leave or you might get a cold'' He said to her

'' I've be fine, I did grow up Russian'' She said to him

'' I'm not the one shriving'' He said to her,

Miki looked up him and gave him a little glare, '' Low blow'' She said to him, and then gave a little yawn out.

'' Not to mention, your tired'' He said to her,

Hiro stood up from the bench and pulled Miki with him, she stood with him and they walked out of the park, Hiro had his arms Miki, and she placed her head on his arm and they both walked down the street heading back to Salima home. Once they were back at Salima, they walk up to the front door.

'' Спасибо (1), I had a great time'' She said to him

'' I'm glad, so did I have'' He said as he lent down and kissed her again.

Miki returned the kissed and then part from him, seeing the curtains in the front room move. They both said goodbye and she watched as he left, she pulled kegs out her bag and open the door, and saw a grinning Salima.

'' Spill, I want to know everything'' She said

Both Miki and Salima stayed up to the early hours of the morning talking, most of the talking was done by Miki, talking about her date with Hiro, with Salima putting comments in every now and again and Then started to talk about something completely random before head off to bed. Miki has stayed up a bit longer just to watch stars before fallen asleep.

Miki woke up banging on the front door, she got up from the couch and head over to the front door, and she then opened it and saw Tala and Kai. Miki shut the door on them and went back to couch and laid back down, wanting to go back sleep, she was having a good dream. Then she heard phone go off, she picked it up and saw it Tala, she let a growl, she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now. She soon went back to the door and opened it letting brother and Kai,

'' What do you want'' She said to them, sleepily

'' To get you, it the afternoon, and you said your be back in the morning'' Tala said to her

'' Well seeing how I didn't go sleep till early hours of the morning,'' She said to him and gave a yawn, '' Why Kai here'' She asked him

'' Don't he tagged along'' He said to her,

Both siblings looked at each other and then over at Kai, he was leaning against the wall, the usually pose that he did.

'' I'm going to get dressed'' She said as she took her beg and then head upstairs.

Once she was dressed she head back down to the liven room, and saw that Salima was up and was talking to talk and Kai was still in the same pose, She went over to Kai to poke him, as she went to poke he open one eyes and looked at her,

'' Don't even think about it'' He said to her

'' Ohh, your no fun'' She said, crossing her arm against her chest and pouted.

'' You ready'' Tala said to her,

'' Yes, I'm ready, I see later Salima'' She said her, picking her bag and head to the front door.

Soon both siblings and Kai was walking back to mansion, then a car pulled up beside and both Kai and Tala stepped in front of Miki in case of an attack. The door open and man stepped out; he had purple hair and black glasses on. He was black clothes with a green trench coat on. He walked closer to the small group, with smile on his face. Miki shivered at his smiled it creped her out and she moved back bit.

'' Hello Tala, Kai, and what a surprise, if it isn't Ms Miki'' He said to them

'' What do you want Boris'' Tala said to him, in a threaten tone,

'' I came to warn you that The sliver-dragons are up to something'' He said to him, '' We don't want anything happen to your sister do you'' He said, causing Miki to shiver again, she hated Boris never had she once trust him. There was something about him that caused her feel scared of him, he was meant to be helping their gang, but she had high doubts that he was loyal to the gang, she was sure he was working if gang and the main reason why they were at war, but that what she thought anyway. Soon both her brother and Boris had finished talking and saw the car pull away. Miki come out her thoughts when she saw her brother and Kai walking away and ran and caught up with them.

Once they got back to Mansion, Kai and Tala disappeared somewhere and before Miki could do something she was dragged away by Mariah to her room, and then pushed in and the door was lock.

'' Ok spill, '' Mariah said with smirk,

'' What are you talking about'' She asked her

'' I saw you last night, on a date'' She said to her,

Miki sighed known she wouldn't get out of it, Mariah was persistent when she wanted an answer, everyone knew that, best thing to do is just tell it straight

'' Fine, but you can't tell Tala or anyone'' She said to the pink hair girl.

Mariah nodded her and sat next to her on her bed, soon Miki was telling her all about her date and how she felt for him, how good of kisser he was, and like Salima was Mariah was putting comments in about him as well. Then Mariah was taken about the date she had as well, and hold her to kept it secrete as well. Soon the both of them were just talking about random things.

'' If you need help get out to go on a date let now'' Mariah said to her

'' Sure, it mean I won't have to ask Salima all the time'' She said to her pink hair friend

'' We can have a double date'' She said to her, clapping her hands together and jump up and down.

Miki just sweat-drop at her friend actions, sometimes she wonders how she was Lee sister, they we nothing alike, but then again herself and Tala weren't that much like either.

* * *

S-A-L - Yay, hope you like it

Bryan - No, my Miki she gone

S-A-L - She was never your ( Goes over and comfort Bryan) There more fish in the seas

Mariah - R&R and S-A-L still need ideas for a job Miki can do in the story


End file.
